


Character Design!

by jazzy_spork



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy_spork/pseuds/jazzy_spork
Summary: Muku tried to make his dream of being a prince a reality, but he needed a little help from a fellow actor.
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sakisaka Muku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Character Design!

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to my friend @vanwithaplan! thanks for helping me out with my 1st story <3

Muku stared at his blank notebook, frustrated. He glanced up at his laptop a few times, looking for inspiration, but to no avail.

Muku loved reading should manga, especially ones with charming princes. He'd always wanted to be like one, but he felt like he didn't have the confidence to pull of that kind of character. After reading possibly every manga with princes within his reach, he decided he was qualified enough to at least delegate a princely personality to an original character in his own manga. 

He happily consulted Tsuzuru for writing advice. Muku took notes and was able to write out a decent script. His story was inspired by Romeo and Juliet. Afterall, Tsuzuru brought up his first play, Romeo and Julius, many times when advising Muku. The concept of forbidden lovers was fresh in Muku’s mind. He thought of a prince and princess from two kingdoms separated in the past. The princess was very hot-headed, and underestimated the prince, who appeared to be too soft. Muku used his knowledge of shoujo cliches to develop the rest of the story.

All Muku needed to do was design his two main characters. That was the hardest part. He was decent at drawing, at least good enough to make recognizable human beings. But after using up all of his energy for the script, his brain had no character design ideas. He developed an incredible admiration for Tsuzuru, who wrote characters based off of real people, basing his designs off of his friends’ personalities. Muku had to do something very similar but was very lost.

Muku flopped down on the table feeling exhausted. He was already tired from morning practice, and listening to Tenma and Yuki argue during lunch did not reduce his fatigue. He quietly groaned and brought his head down on the desk.

"You ok?"

Muku jerked his head up and turned to see Tenma leaning against the doorframe. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine!" Muku quickly replied. Dang, Tenma saw Muku practically roll his head across the table? Embarrassing.

"Are you sure? You look pale," Tenma pressed on.

"Oh, that must be because I'm so worthless my own body doesn't want to send blood to my head because it wants me dead," Muku quickly replied.

"...I never said that." Tenma awkwardly left the room. Muku smashed his head back onto the desk. That was messy. His mouth ran wild again. What was wrong with himself? A prince would be able to speak comfortably and would not at all do whatever he just did. 

"Hey."

Muku didn't jerk his head up this time, letting it slowly rise instead. His emotions were obvious on his face. His lip was out in a pout and his eyes drooped down. He looked up to see Yuki blankly staring at him.

"That terrible actor told me to check up on you. Apparently, you spouted out something about you being worthless?" Yuki continued. Muku gulped.

"Ah yeah, um, it's nothing to worry about! I'm just tired," Muku insisted.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked. He looked down at Muku's sketchbook. Muku instinctively covered it.

"The page’s blank, why are you covering it?" Yuki teased. Muku awkwardly laughed. He knew whatever he drew would have to be hidden from such a design-savvy person as Yuki. Wait. Yuki is design-savvy so maybe…

"Actually uh, I wrote a shoujo manga and I'm trying to design my two main characters. I'm kind of stuck." There. He said it. He decided to trust Yuki on a whim. Hopefully, he wouldn't regret it.

"Oh, why didn't you say so? I can help you if you want." Yuki replied. "I often draw models for my designs." 

For real? A fabulous designer would help the amateur Muku with a manga?

"Thank you, Yuki!"

Yuki joined Muku at the desk and began to rapidly sketch out two general figures.

"What's it about?" He asked. Muku happily described the story and gave Yuki and idea of what the characters are like.

"Let me read it. It'll be easier." Yuki requested. Muku hesitated, but nonetheless pushed the laptop towards him.

"Oh, I see. This won't be too hard," Yuki said with a smile after reading. Muku wondered why Yuki said that, but he then got distracted by Yuki drawing.

It was truly fascinating. Every line was intentional, and erasing was only used to make a previous line more detailed. Muku was excited to see the professional Yuki at work. He truly was in a different league than himself. Muku followed the pencil along the paper, and his gaze eventually rested on a focused Yuki. Yuki noticed and locked eyes with Muku.

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing, it's just refreshing to see you work so hard. You really are amazing, Yuki," Muku said with a grin.

"Idiot. You don't know what you're saying." Yuki turned away hastily and continued drawing. 

"You're a good writer, Muku. Don't look down on yourself," Yuki mumbled. Muku's eyes widened and he smiled again. 

"Thanks, Yuki."

20 minutes later, Yuki pushed the sketchbook back towards Muku. 

"I'm done. Is it good enough?" Yuki asked. Muku gasped. It was even better than he had expected. Muku found his characters’ characteristics and personalities shining through the drawings. The prince looked humble yet powerful, and the princess looked fierce and strong-willed, just how Muku imagined it.

"It's perfect! Thank you so much, Yuki!"

"Anytime." Yuki smiled and walked out of the room.

Muku looked at the sketches once more. This time, something looked familiar. The prince’s hairstyle and facial expression, and the princess’ hair and outfit… It was almost as if he was the prince and Yuki was the princess?

Muku felt blood rush to his cheeks and he shut the book quickly.


End file.
